Faithful
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Short stories about being faithful, unfaithful, being tricky, lies, hiding feelings, death, and love. Some AH; OCC too. Some based on movies too. Summary's inside. Adult Language!
1. Faithful Part One: The Gun

**Summary: For their anniversary Adrian get's Rose a diamond necklace... and a hit-man. But when the hit-man shows up, waiting for a call from Adrian to complete the hit, he and Rose begin to talk. Maybe he can value her more than her husband ever has. And when Adrian show's up things get very tricky.**

**Rose's age: 29**

**Hitman: 33**

**Adrian: 32**

**Review.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>She never saw the man that had been following her for the past few weeks, now. She was too depressed, so into her dark world, she didn't see, or feel anything. She'd married at the age of 19, and today was their tenth year anniversary. And where was her husband? Working. He hadn't even said anything this morning.<p>

It'd been like this for the past five years. And it's not like she didn't know how to fix it; she didn't want to. She loved her husband. That'd change today.

She walked the streets of New York City, towards her car, parked a street away from where she was now. As she neared a red, Lamborghini, two men stood next to it.

The black man whistled at it. "If only I could have a car like that," the white man nodded.

Then they saw Rose standing there, looking half dead.

"This car won't make you happy," she whispered to them.

The white man whispered to his partner, "Maybe we should help her."

"Do you need help?" the black man asked.

She nodded and the white man started taking out his wallet. "I only have 20's," he whispered to his partner. His partner rolled his eyes, and took a 20 dollar bill out of the wallet. He handed it to her and she took it.

Then she grabbed the keys to her car, opening the red Lamborghini. Both men stared after the retreating car.

"You owe me 20," the white man told the black one, smacking him in the arm.

As she started driving, going home, she called her husband. Surprisingly he answered.

"Hey, sweetie," he said.

"Hey Adrian."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," she answered.

"How's your day going?" he asked.

"I made twenty bucks," she answered.

"What? You know what? I'll be home later tonight. I promise."

She sighed. "It's fine. Bye."

She hung up, and kept driving home.

Once she got there she took a bubble bath, unaware of the man that was climbing over the wall, ready to kill her. She came out the tub, wrapping her robe, and going downstairs with a cigarette in hand, and a glass of whiskey.

She sat down in the office, a bottle of pills next to her, and she started writing a note. The phone rung twice, then stopped, then rang again. Se picked it up.

"Took you long enough," Adrian said.

"I was taking a bath," she said in a monotone voice.

"Oh," was his answer. "Is anybody there with you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well see you later."

She hung up without saying goodbye.

"Bitch, turn around right now. Shut up, and put your hands behind your back."

Her heart started pounding as she turned around to face a man. A handsome man. He was very tall, early thirties, with long hair tied in a ponytail. He held a gun to her head and a rope on the other hand. Within minutes she was tied to the chair.

He wheeled her out of the room, checking the windows.

"If a woman afraid to cheat on her husband because she knows he'll kill her if he finds out. Does that make her faithful? No. It's when you think about doing it but you don't."

He was standing right in front of her, gazing into her brown eyes. He went up the stairs checking the windows.

"What's your name?" she asked him, sniffing.

"You're afraid," she mused.

"My names Dimitri! But it doesn't matter because you'll be dead in a few! You should've been faithful."

She looked up to where he was at the rails of the stairs. "I have been faithful!... I went out on a date with a man, but I couldn't even kiss him! My husband has been cheating on me for the past five years!"

Dimitri stared at her. "You're stupid."

She raised an eyebrow and he answered.

"He's been cheating on you... and you had a chance to cheat on him, and you didn't?"

"Obviously you've never been in love."

He came down the stairs. "So in love you miss someone so much that when you see them, you get all warm inside-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he exclaimed. She sighed.

"Have you ever been married?" she asked him. He nodded.

"It didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"I had to kill her father," he shrugged.

"Well, I can see why that didn't work out."

"I was honest with her," he said.

"Yeah, but where you faithful?" she asked.

"Kind of," was his answer.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? Either you are or you aren't."

He was shaking his head from side to side.

"I was faithful for six weeks," he answered a minute later.

She scoffed,"Six weeks?"

He nodded, "Yeah. For me that's a very long time."

The he seemed to think about something else. "Wait a minute...When I was married I was faithful for two years."

"Well that's good. Pretty good," she said nodding her head in a bit of approval.

Again he pondered something else and looked away from her.

"Not counting blow jobs..."

Her face fell. He looked at her face.

"Look. I would get blowed by other woman, so blowjobs don't count."

She frowned, "You mean blow jobs. As in oral sex? Those don't count?"

His face was serious.

"Absolutely not."

"Wow..."

"Let me ask you something. When you and your husband got married was it in church?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "I'll never understand how two people get married in front of God, and then one hires a hit-man to kill his wife."

Her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach.

"My husband hired you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

She sighed. "Did you get married in church?"

"Yes."

"Then, what if your wife would have found a man on the streets and gave him a blow job. Would that count as cheating? You just said blow jobs don't count."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"You're really hung up on this blow job thing aren't you? Are you coming onto me baby? Are you?"

She didn't answer.

"Cause forget it. I was paid to kill you."

He grabbed her chair and pulled her towards the family room.

"I can double that."

"Forget it. A deal is a deal."

She was so closed to crying.

"I have a safe full of money...And alright you can kill me, just give me your word that, that son of a bitch will be right behind me. I'll pay you enough money to get you enough blow jobs."

"I said no Rose."

"Rose?"

He looked around.

"This is 6780 Chesnut Drive, right? And you are Rose?... "

"Yes. It's just only my father called me that... I was named after his mother, Rosemarie, but he never liked it."

He sighed in relief, just as the phone rang. He listened to it, but did nothing. "Well you're husband suppose to call, let it ring twice, hang up, and call again."

Great she had a clock running.

"You're a hit-man."

"It's a job."

"No, selling weed is. You take away human life!"

He prepared himself a glass of whiskey with no ice. He heard her rambling but it entered through one ear and exited through the other one.

"Got any ice?"

"In the kitchen," she answered nodding her head towards the kitchen.

He pulled her towards the kitchen, getting some ice.

"I'm hungry."

"Help yourself. Breads in the fridge."

He prepared himself a sandwich, muttering about how cheap rich people were.

"I'm hungry too."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a bite.

"I needa pee."

He sighed again. "Where's the bathroom?" She nudged her head to the left. He pulled her over there, stopping right in front of bathroom door.

"You can go now."

"Untie me."

He did and followed her inside. "I have a shy bladder."

"I'll be right outside. Keep talking so I make sure you're not doing anything."

She sat on the toilet to pee.

"Talk!"

"I don't know what to talk about! I'm thinking!" she yelled

"You're giving me a headache!" he yelled rubbing his temples.

"Can you give me a cigarette?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause that shit will kill you!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're gonna fucking kill me! Might as well let me have a smoke."

"I said no!"

She came out of the bathroom, defeated, and he tied her back. "You're worse than a kid you know!" she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Huh?"

"I said do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah you're alright," he answered taking her to a random room.

"At my high school there was a beautiful blonde girl every guy was after... But there was this one guy who was interested in me. We were together, and in love, even if he drove a shitty car. A year later, I saw this girl looking at us. She was jealous of what we had. Anyways, she came onto him, wearing slutty clothes. A few weeks later he called and said they were in love."

She paused to think, looking down at her lap. "I told him I loved him. I was heartbroken. But a few weeks later he left him; he came back to me, yet it was never the same," she was shaking her head."You know case you'll do anything for someone you love, except love them again."

She looked up at Dimitri, behind her sitting down in a couch, by the window.

"What the fuck does that story have to do with anything?"

She shrugged. "What did I ever do wrong?"

"You loved him too much. You know the only reason two people stay together, is because they're scared shitless of being alone."

He looked at the brunette woman. "Why aren't afraid of dying?"

"Go to my desk. I won't go anywhere."

He went and came back, reading the note out loud.

"_Dear Adrian, I can't do this again. I know you've been cheating on me for five years now. And it's not like I can change it_-"

"You were planning on committing suicide?"

"Did you not see the bottle of pills? Fast and less painful," she said to him shrugging.

"You think this will be fun? I'm suppose to make this look like a rape-murder."

She was about to answer him when the phone rang.

And he pulled out his gun.

.

.

.

**I was gonna do one whole chapter... but I'm tomorrow? Thiiink so. Just one more chapter to this story, and another two for another story. :)**

**Revieeeeeew.**


	2. Faithful Part Two: The Trigger

It kept ringing though, so Dimitri knew it was not _the _call he was waiting for. Once more he sighed in relief. She did too.

"I should call my shrink."

Her eyes widened, "You have a shrink?"

He looks at her, "Yes. I have problems like anyone else."

"Yeah. I've noticed."

He rolls his eyes, and calls his shrink.

"Hey doc. I need your help."

His shrink sighed on the other line. "You're on the clock Dimitri."

"I've been hired to kill this woman. And I've never killed a woman before-"

"Dimitri. Do not kill that woman! You hear me? This is a big set back for you. We were doing so great-"

"I know. I know. But I need the money! He's gonna kill me, if I don't pay him."

"Alright, give the number."

"778-789-" Dimitri looked at Rose.

"5566."

"5566, Doc. Let it ring once, then call again."

"Think about your sister, Vikktoria-"

"Do not talk to me about Vikktoria! Don't!"

"But Dimitri-"

"Go to hell!"

He hung up on the doctor.

"What happened to Vikktoria?" Rose asked him. His brown eyes hold anger as he looked at her.

"What do you know about my sister?"

"You were just talking about her-"

"Shut up!"

"Alright. Alright. You're so sensitive."

Nothing else was said for a while. And the phone ran again, they looked at each other, but it only ran once, then it rang again.

"You hung up on me," his doctor said.

"I know, I know Doc. I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt that woman, did you?"

"No. I didn't hurt her."

"Let me ask you something: Do you think less of me because I gamble? Be honest."

"No I don't less of you because I gabmle," he answered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Doc."

"Then let the woman go."

"I can't. I have to kill her."

"Dimitri, you don't have to do anything. Except die and pay taxes."

"I don't pay taxes."

"Alright. Dimitri, let her go! You were doing so great! Did you read the book I gave you?"

"Doc don't yell at me! And no I did not. I forgot it!" his voice rose.

"Dimitri-"

"Stop licking my balls!" he finally yelled, and slammed the phone.

"Can you believe this man? He's driving me crazy!" He pulled her chair towards the living room, and he sat on the edge of the couch, with her in front of him.

"If you were my husband would you let me without any?" she randomly asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then, let's do it."

"I can't."

"You can't get it?" he scoffed and he looked at her.

"That's not a problem."

"Then? Why don't you fuck me? You're suppose to rape me anyways, why not let it be fun for both of us?"

"Because that's not how I work."

"You know how my husband works? He doesn't. He doesn't even moan. I feel like I'm fucking a dead man."

"Well there's fucking then there's making love."

"Do you talk while you fuck?" she asked him. He looked at her, incredulously.

"Yeah. Yeah, I talk."

"Alright I love it. I've always wanted a man to talk dirty to me."

"Untie me. Let's go upstairs."

"No," he said, firmly.

"I'll do anything, be anything."

"Anything?" he asked her, getting interested.

"Yes. Anything. Blow jobs-"

He pushed her away, "You litle bitch. Don't laugh at me!" She pressed her lips together, holding in her laughter, but not the grin on her lips.

"Slut! You should've been faithful. You deserve it."

"Alright. Whatever."

He walked out of the room, while she wheeled herself to the same room. He started talking to his shrink again.

"Don't blame my sister! You know how I get when you blame my sister!" Rose shook her head.

"Look. The mind is like a toilet. It get's full of this shit, and if you don't flush it, it over flows every day."

"Flush it, flush what?"

"Your mind."

"How?"

"You need a plumber. And I'm your plumber."

"A plumber?"

"Let me help you get read of this shit-"

"Shit? What shit? I don't get you!"

"Shit, guilt, same shit."

"I don't want to hear it!" Once more he hung up on the doc again.

"You want your husband killed?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Than do it." he put the gun on her lap.

"I can't."

"You're innocent. Just like my sister."

_Stall, stall, stall him._

"What happened?"

"I was hired to kill her boyfriend...and he killed her, just as I pulled thr trigger on him."

"I can't kill him," she repeated.

The phone rang twice, they hung up, and called again. Dimitri looked at the brunette woman he was suppose to kill now. There was something about her...

But business was business.

He untied her and carried her, upstairs, despite her fighting. "I don't wana die! Don't kill me Dimitri!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry. I have to."

He laid her down on the bed, and they kissed. He set the gun beside him, kissing her deeply.

And as they were kissing Rose grabbed the gun.

* * *

><p>Adrian arrived home, ready to find his wife dead. Instead, as he opened the door, Rose appeared at the top of the staircase, in a red, cocktail dress.<p>

"Rosemarie," he said surprised. She grinned at him.

"Hey, sweetie."

She walked down the stairs, and kissed him on the mouth. He opened a velvet box, and gave her a diamond necklace.

Guess, he wouldn't be returning it.

"Beautiful. Put it on me."

He did, and as she turned around, her face was completely serious. "Have you ever cheated on me?"

"What?" he said, nervously.

"Have you ever cheated on me? A woman knows Adrian."

"What are you talking about?"

"Avery."

He sighed. "Do you love her?" she asked him.

"No. I love you-"

"Don't lie to me Adrian."

"I do."

Her heart felt like it'd been stabbed again.

"Do you think she loves you?"

He nodded; "Obviously you haven't seen yourself in the mirror lately."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to kill me?"

"I didn't!"

She rolled her eyes. "The business is in my name. I will divorce you, and you will end up with nothing."

She walked away from him, towards the kitchen. She served herself a glass of wine.

"Or dead. Like Dimitri."

His eyes widened. "What did you do!"

"Nothing. I'll leave you with Avery and her fake tits."

"Her tits aren't fake," he pointed out.

"Don't get smart with me Adrian."

She walked to the living room, and stood in front of the fireplace.

"I won't get mad, I promise. Did you send someone to kill me? Do you really love her?" She needed to hear it again.

"Yes, I love her," she slapped him.

"You low life, piece of shit!"

"Fuck you!"

"Do you feel things like a normal person."

"I do!"

She growled.

"You cheated on me!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes.

"So did you!"

"I was alone. I only fucked him once! And that's only because you would dust me off like a doll," she whispered the last part.

She grabbed the gun from her thigh and held it up.

"Why would you want to kill me?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You hired someone to kill me!" she screamed.

"No, I didn't. I love you!"

"No! Bullshit! Just admit it!"

"You should have been faithful," a new voice says. Adrian looks up to the staircase. Dimitri stands there.

"Who are you?" he asked Rose.

"He's good," Dimitri told Rose.

"You're dead," he told Adrian.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Rose yelled.

"Well do you want him dead or not?"

"I don't know."

"You two deserve each other. I'll kill both of you for nothing!"

"Don't! I'll pay you more!" Adrian yelled.

"Dimitri, we had a deal!" Rose yelled at him.

"Open up the safe," Dimitri demanded to Rose. She went to he library, except she couldn't open it. Adrian admitted to changing it.

"Dimitri! We had a deal!"

"Kill her instead of me! I'll pay you!" Dimitri was struggling but grabbed Rose and took her upstairs.

"Please! We had a deal, Dimitri," she begged.

"Yeah well, he can pay me, and you can't."

"You son of a bitch! Both of you!" her screams were muffled by Dimitri's hand.

The phone rang, and Dimitri and Rose knew it was Dimitri's shrink, but they ignored it.

"Get my money ready!" Dimitri yelled at Adrian, who was openeing up the safe, and grabbing the money.

Adrian heard one gun-shot, then another one.

Dimitri came down, to collect her money.

"Did you fuck her?" Adrian wanted to know.

"What?"

"You were suppose to make it look like a rape-murder."

"So it was you!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Eh," Adrian answered. He threw the money at Dimitri.

"I almost didn't pay you. You and my wife did gang up on me, but you did the job."

"Aren't you going to make sure I killed her."

Adrian shook his head, "Why not?"

"I heard the gun-shots."

Dimitri nodded.

"Are you afraid to see her? Dead? She was going to commit suicide, Adrian. I saved her... And you don't have the guts to see her."

"Who are you?" Adrian demanded.

"The man with the gun, and the man with the gun makes the rules," was all Dimitri said.

"Hello Adrian," Rose held the gun at his head.

"You knew I'd changed the safe combination?" he realized out loud as he looked at his wife.

"I tried opening it; that's when I knew Dimitri was telling the truth," she admitted.

"Bitch," he growled.

"Meh."

"You're sick. You're crazy, Rose."

He turn around, ready to hit her, but Dimitri stopped him.

"Hey watch it man!" Dimitri yelled at him. Adrian backed away, hands in the air. Dimitri came to stand next to rose, and held her hand.

Rose nodded at Dimitri, and he nodded at her.

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Adrian's murder looked like it was a robbery... And Dimitri and Rose are dating...**

**And yeah.**

**happy ending ^.^**

**Lol, I wasn't going to kill him, but it was that or he became a hobbo. And I rather see him dead, than a hobbo.**

**Review.**


	3. By Your Side: Someone Like You

**Title: By Your Side.**

**Summary: She's been visiting him for the last 10 years now, sitting by his side, and talking to him. She knows he doesn't belong to her, anymore. But they share something, they had something. And she can't let go. Yet, she's built the courage; this is the last time she'll ever visit him... Will he finally wake up? Or stay in his sleep forever?**

**Story of love, letting go & moving on. **

**All characters are of the same age: 29. Except for Tasha and Dimitri, who are 31.**

**And Hope, who is 10.**

**Read & Review.**

**POV: 3rd.**

**By Your Side.**

* * *

><p>She has reached her destination. She stops in front of the door, her hand on the door knob, and closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She opens the door, stepping inside the white room. Instantly, she becomes depressed. There's no one in the room, aside from him, as she knew it would be. She stands at the doorway for a few moments.<p>

He lays in the bed, covered with white sheets. Tubes connected to his body, one breathing for him, one feeding him, and one in his bladder. The heart monitor shows his heart beat is normal, and she's glad he's alive... somewhat.

She takes a step closer to his bed, until she stands next to him. She takes a seat, and knows she only has an hour. An hour to make everything better... And hour to walk away.

To leave him.

She doesn't look at him, but at the window, that doesn't show much. She grabs his cold hand, closing her eyes.

And she remembers, why it is that things are like this. Why he's in this bed... Why she's so broken.

* * *

><p>It was over ten years ago, when she was 17 and he was 19. They fell in love, he was her best friend, Lissa's, boyfriend brother-in-law. He'd been dating Tasha, Christian's sister, who was Lissa's boyfriend. She'd been dating Lissa's cousin, Adrian.<p>

It was some sort of affair, and when she was 18, they made it official; she left Adrian, and he left Tasha. They moved in together going to the same college, until that dreadful day.

They'd been in the car, when he got the call. It was Tasha. She'd been pregnant and had just had the kid. He didn't tell her anything, not until two months later when he broke up with her, at a coffee shop. He walked away from her life, just as he came.

She got the wedding card two months later. But she knew, before that, that the reason he'd left her was because of Tasha, and their child. And she was happy for them. She truly was. On the wedding pictures she saw at Lissa's house once, she saw that Dimitri had looked... happy. Genuinely happy. That's all she had ever wanted for him.

Then Lissa got pregnant, and everyone seemed to move on.

And a few months later, she too, found out she was pregnant, four months pregnant. It wasn't till she was 7 months pregnant that she got the guts to tell him.

They now lived in New York, and she walked the streets of New York City. It was the beginning of November, the leaves were falling, and it was slightly cold. She wore a black coat, shivering, as she hugged herself together.

She walked over a bridge, walking past the coffee shop, where he had broken up with her. She stopped momentarily, taking in a huge breath, walking away.

A few minutes later, she was at his doorsteps.

She stopped in front of the door, her hand ready to knock, a picture on her hand, when Tasha opened the door.

"Rose?" she was surprised at seeing her there.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was slightly higher, and held a bit of anger.

"Is he here?" she asked. Tasha looked at her.

"No."

But Rose heard his voice, his laughter, and a little boy's laughter, too. "Please, let me talk to him, Tasha."

"Tash? Who is it?" His voice had gotten closer and closer, as she heard his footsteps. She took in a ragged breath. He appeared at the door, shocked at seeing her there.

"Rose?" she wanted to cry, she wasn't Roza anymore. She was about to say something when a baby boy, came crawling to them. He was about 8 months, dark hair like his mother, and brown eyes like his father. She couldn't do this.

She took a step back, almost falling, but catching herself with the metal rails.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She turned on her heel, speed walking away from their house. Then she started running, far away, trying hard not to cry, but the tears were already flowing.

She tuned out the yells coming from him, and soon enough they were gone. He was gone. She was gone. She reached the coffee shop, breathless, a pang of pain in her abdomen. She took a seat, letting the tears flow freely, not caring about the people staring at her.

She was the girl with the broken smile, crying at the coffee shop.

A few minutes later, she was ready to leave, she got up, a hand on her stomach, wiping her tears away, when she heard a loud crash. Her head snapped towards the window.

There was a gray volvo, turned upside down. Her heart was beating hard agaisnt her chest. Like a robot she'd walked towards the door, opening it, and walked to the side of the street.

Her heart dropped.

As she did, too, her knees hitting the pavement, she crawled to the car. The ambulance was there within seconds, taking the man out of the car. She took him into her arms, his bloody head on her lap. She ran a shaking hadn through his smooth hair. Her tears falling on his dirty face.

"Oh God..." she whispered, burying her face in his head.

"Ms..."

She looked up, letting out a strangled cry, at what she was losing that day...

But how do you lose something that was never yours?

* * *

><p>She kept back her sobs, that threatened to take over her body. She gripped his hand.<p>

"Why?" she whispered, her salty tears entering her mouth. She bowed her head. She got no answer, like always.

"I have to do this... For me and her. I'm sorry, for everything. If I hadn't gone that day... You'd be awake right now. I'm letting go... This is goodbye."

She thought of her ten-year-old daughter. She was absolutely beautiful. Long, dark, hair like hers. With bright, chocolate brown eyes like his. A straight nose, high cheekbones, tanned, and already a great body. She was very athletic, playing soccer at her school. Her name was Hope; Hope because Rose had hope that one day Dimitri would wake up from his sleep.

Hope came with her mother, once a month to see his father for an hour. That's what they had, always. An hour, because at first Tasha wouldn't let Rose see Dimitri once she had the baby; so, Lissa and Christian, along with other of her friends, had to watch out for her, and take Tasha away for an hour, so Rose and Hope could see him.

She stood up, not letting go of his hand. "I'll never find someone like you." A tear fell on his hand. One more diamond shed.

She leaned down, her face near his, she kissed him, one last time on the tips. She moved her mouth near his ear.

"Don't forget me," she said.

She pressed one more kiss to his forehead, leaving her lips there for a few extra seconds, and reluctantly pulling away. She let his hand fall back to the white bed.

She looked at him one more time, and walked away. At the door, she whispered, "I can't take this anymore," her tears falling like diamonds on the floor. She was still standing at the door way, her hand on the knob when she heard it: voice like velvet, soft on her skin, making her shiver.

"Roza?"

* * *

><p><strong>The rest is up to you :)<strong>

**Review.**


	4. Does True Love Really Forgive?

**A/N: The story from last chapter, "By Your Side" might be continued... Up to you(: Hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:Does True Love Really Forgive?<strong>

**Summary: Is love as forgiving as they say? How much can it actually forgive? It's been two years since Rose Hathaway left the small town of Rosewood. As she walks towards her parents house, she reminiscence on the only man she has ever loved: Dimitri Belikov. And she wonders, now that shes back, what will happen?Except when she gets there, or as she's getting there, she receives a really big surprise, she does not like. And the question will be answered...**

**Story of secrets, love, and forgiveness.**

**Characters: Rose, 22, Janine & Abe 38, Dimitri 28, two year old son, Ivan.**

**POV: 3rd**

**Read and Review(:**

* * *

><p>The white bus stopped, a little abruptly, in front of the water fountain, where people were gathered. It was March 31, 2011, and spring was jsut beginning. She waited for the people to get down the bus, before she herself got down. Once out of the bus she smelled the town of Rosewood, her home. It'd been two years now, two very long years. She grabbed the small hand of Ivan, and led him forward.<p>

She hoistened her only bag over her shoulder, ready for a twenty minute walk to her parents house. She sighed knowing she might not be very welcome back home, after running away pregnant.

Pregnant at the age of 20.

She looked down at her son. Maybe it was just her but he looked his father... Dimitri. The tears threatened to come out as sh thought of the man she had fallen in love with. The man who had betrayed her and left her with their son.

**Flashback:**

She cried as her parents yelled at her about how immature she was, how in earth was she pregnant? What would the people say? And oh lord, who was the father?

Rose and Dimitri's relation was kept between them, in fear her parents wouldnt allow it. And the wouldnt have. He came from a good family, he did, but their parents didn't like each other much.

After hours of screaming she was sent to her room, where Dimitri knocked on her window.

He was tall, 6'7, with long dark brown hair, usually tied up, and eyes the color of chocolate itself.

She opened the window, wiping her tears away.

"Did they hit you?" he asked, caressing her beautiful face, laying a hand on her swollen stomach. She shook her head and he leaned down to kiss her on her cheek.

"Let's run away," she suggested.

"Where?" he asked.

"The big city!" she exclaimed quietly. After a few minutes he agreed, the would leave in a week, by train.

She packed, collecting money, that whole week. By the time they were suppose to leave she was 5 months pregnant. Her parents barely talked to her as they tried to figure out who the father was.

That night she was visited by Dimitri, who gave her the ticket to the train.

"I'll be there, my love."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, keeping the tears in.

"Oh my dear Roza, how I love you," he murmured. His Russian accent kicking in as he was filled with emotion. He pulled away giving her a last kiss on the lips and walking away from her...

Forever.

It was July 5th, when at 11 Rose left her house, walked ten minutes to the train station, bording the train. She took a seat in the bed, waiting for Dimitri. She drummed her fingers on her stomach, anxious to leave. After 10 minutes the train was leaving and Dimitri had not made his appearance. She tried getting up but one of the train assistants demanded she sat down in her condition.

She cried all the way to the city, her hormones all over the place, and no one to help her.

She received a letter a month letter from him:

_I can't say much but that your mother and father now know the truth and stopped me from leaving with you. Thoush I haven't told them where you are. I will be there as soon as I can Rose._

_I love you:_

_Dimitri_.

The letter was her only hope.

She settled down, buying a small apartment, and started working. Week after week she waited by the mail for a letter, and waiting for him.

The baby was born on January 1st of 2009. A healthy son with the name of Ivan Hathaway. Back at the apartment she received a letter from Dimitri.

His last letter.

He wasn't going with her.

* * *

><p>The wailing of Ivan snapped her back to reality. She stops to look at Ivan who is crying.<p>

"What is it?" she asks, getting on her knees. He reaches up with his small arms, making her smile, as she takes him into his arms.

She looks around, taking in her surroundings for the first time. And almost immediately she sees her mother, father, and Dimitri's parents. Frowning, and without really knowing where she is going to.

"Mom?" she asks. The adults turn to her, surprised.

"Rose," Olena's voice, Dimitri's voice, is strangled and she looks down to Ivan.

Rose's eye dart downwards.

She falls down on her knees, and Ivan is taken away from her arms. She stays there shocked, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. She grips the stone, getting dirt all over her, but it doesn't matter. Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Dimitri's tears fall down on the blank sheet of paper, staining it with oil. He crumples it up, throwing it across the room.

He can't tell her. He won't. It'll be too much for her... the baby. His baby. His beautiful baby. He bows his head down, gripping, yanking out his hair, screaming at the top of his lungs. Why was nature so cruel towards him, the blonde nurse, entered the room, sedating him.

He dreamt of Rose, like always. He asked her for forgiveness, he prayed she would never stop loving him, the way he loved her.

He was only 26... But he had already loved so greatly, it hurt. He was going to be a father, and he was with the most beautiful woman ever.

This was the end.

* * *

><p>Rose's sobs, were more like the wailing of a desperate baby.<p>

"Forgive me," he whispered in her ear. Startled, she looked up to see him sitting right next to her. Slowly, and painfully, she smiled at him, putting all her love in that single smile. He reached out with a cold can to brush her hair out of her face. Her light brown eyes shining with tears.

"Don't cry, Roza and just say you forgive me," he pleaded to her.

"Oh Dimitri, I love you with everything in me, to the very core of my being, of course you're forgiven."

That's all he wanted, all he needed to hear from her pink lips. He softly, pressed his white lips against her warm, trembling, pink lips, while both shed their silent tears, hers actually touching the floor.

He was the first to pull away, looking at Rose with all the love in the world. He never wanted to hurt her, she knew that now, she understood, that's what matters.

The tears kept falling from her face as she turned her head to the stone next to her. She heard Ivan, mumbling in his baby talk, the adults silent, as they watched her.

She read what the stone had engraved:

_In loving memory of Dimitri Belikov: Son, Friend,Lover...and Father. January 23, 1985-January 1, 2009._

_R.I.P_

_"I have always and will always love you Roza,you and that beautiful baby of ours; just say you forgive me and I will rest in peace."_

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Well any questions? Ask & I will answer :)**


	5. That Old Feeling: Spontaneous Combustion

**Summary: Rose and Dimitri; ex husband and wife, are now married to different people. They haven't seen each other in 10 years, but for Jill's wedding, their 'daughter' they're forced to see each other again. With their younger daughter in tow; will old flames spark?**

**How far will they go?**

**Rose Hathaway: 30**

**Dimitri Belikov: 32**

**Jill Mastrano (Belikov, Hathaway): 20**

**Vikktoria Belikov: 15**

**Dimitri's wife: Tasha Ozera.**

**Rose's husband: Jesse Zeklos.**

**Jill's fiance: Micah Vallence **

**Crazy Paparazzi: Eddie Castile.**

* * *

><p>Rose Hathaway not taken her new husband's last name, otherwise she'd be Rose Zeklos; but the changing of the names was too much work for her. Anything was too much work, even if she was only 30 years old.<p>

While looking at the sexy lingerie at a Victoria's Secret, she caught the hazel eyes of a person she knew very well, and she tuned out her daughter, Jill, as she babbled on about her wedding. Rose took a step forward, towards the hazel eyed person. After taking fifteen steps, the flash hit her straight in the face, and she growled.

"Hey, there, Miss. Hathaway," the paparazzi said, rather chirpy. Rose put a perfectly manicured hand on her hip, as she stared him down.

"Eddie, is it?" she asked him.

Eddie nodded, and Jill approached them. Eddie stared at the beautiful young man in front of her, with her hazel nut hair, and wonderful jade eyes.

"Leave, Eddie, before I call the police!" Rose exclaimed, agitated. Eddie walked away without a word, but not before snapping one more picture of her.

She sighed and growled at the same time. "Let's go mom," Jill said, tugging at her arm.

Both girls walked away from the entrance of Victoria's Secret, on the way back inside Jill stopped by a poster, and stared at the picture of the beautiful woman, she called her mother.

A true Victoria's Secret Angel.

.

.

.

Rose adjusted her red dress in front of the mirror, straightening it out. She reached out for her red lipstick and applied to her pink lips.

"Are you ready?" her husband asked, adjusting his tie. Rose's brown eyes flickered his way, and he cowered under her glare.

"Does it look like I'm ready Jesse?" Jesse swallowed and shook his head.

"I was talking about seeing Dimitri..."

At the mention on her ex-husband's name, a growl from deep within in her, surfaced up, and she smashed the mirror.

"That son of a bitch. No, I don't wanna see him, but I have to," she murmured, moving onto the next mirror, and continued getting ready.

She dreaded seeing Dimitri Belikov after twelve fucking years, she sighed.

"It's all for Jill," she murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to face Rose?" Tasha asked Dimitri sweetly. Something moved in his stomach, something he wasn't sure was suppose to move, and he wondered why. <em>Oh right, cause I hate the bitch.<em>

Dimitri eyes his wife from the mirror, where he fixed his red tie. "That bitch," he pursed his lips from continuing to insult his ex wife, and the mother of his children. "No, I'm not ready."

Tasha nodded, "Of course, honey. I'm here to support you." Dimitri rolled his eyes, and ignored as his wife rambled with her stupidity.

"Let's go," he said abruptly. She followed like a dog, as he got into the white limo and they drove to Jill's house.

"Hey, Dimi," she whispered hugging him. Dimitri was at complete lost of words as he saw this beautiful girl, that was about to get married.

"Oh, Jill," he whispered. Her green eyes watered with tears.

"Please, no fighting with mom," she pleaded. Dimitri pouted.

"Please don't ruin the moment by mentioning that hag," Dimitri saw Jill's eyes narrow down in disappointment."Fine, I won't fight with your mother."

Jill kissed him in his cheek,"Thank you daddy."

He opened the door, sighing once more, all he seemed to be doing since Jill announced her wedding to Micah. He walked the other way around, getting in, himself.

"It's all for Jill," he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Rose arrived at the Vallence's house, where the wedding and reception would happen. Rose heard a poping sound, and turned around, annoyed.<p>

"Vikktoria, please, chew like a girl, and not a cow." Vikktoria rolled her eyes at her mother's insult.

Vikktoria had just turned 15, a month ago, and she was Rose's and Dimitri's legit daughter. She'd been a complete accident, that happened due to a broken condom, when Rose was a freshman and Dimitri was a Junior. She was still a blessing, that both Rose and Dimitri loved more than life.

Funny thing, was Rose and Dimitri adopted Jill when she was 13, Rose ws 18, and Dimitri was 20.

Jill had curly hair, and with those wonderful green eyes, Dimitri and Rose, already married,fell in love with the girl. She'd wandered into their apartment after her mother killed her self, and before that Jill's father.

Ever since, they raised her as their own... And that same year they divorced, Rose keeping full custody, as expected. But non the less, Jill and Vikktoria were loved equally.

Rose stopped Jesse and Vikktoria at the door, "Please behave," she told them. Jesse nodded.

"Sure thing mom," Vikktoria said, popping a bubble. Rose rolled her eyes.

Vikktoria looked everything like her father, the hair, the eyes, the kindness deep in her heart; oh, but she had her mother's fierceness, sarcasm, wittiness, she acted just like her mother did.

They waited for Jill to come; when seeing her daughter, Rose almost cried at how beautiful she was. She didn't even pay attention to the stupid, handsome, bastard, by her side.

* * *

><p>"Hello Rose."<p>

Rose spared Tasha a look.

"Hi Tasha."

Both women stared each other down.

"You look great," Tasha commented.

"Wish I could say the same thing," Rose said taking a drink from her glass. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Still angry, I see."

Rose turned her brown eyes on the black haired woman, next to her.

"I don't know why you're bringing that up, that was ten years ago," Rose said darkly. Tasha shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I feel very bad about it."

"Oh yes... Tasha you were impeccable. I especially enjoyed finding your hair in my pillow. How'd you plan that?"

Tasha smirked, throwing her hands in the air,"It was just an spontaneous reaction."

"Oh Tasha. You're still stupid as ever," Rose said quite sweetly, before walking away, and leaving an angry Rose behind.

Jill passed right Tasha, "Oh, no, no, no! What are you doing here?" Jill asked angry, as she saw Eddie taking pictures. Eddie turned around, smirking, taking shots of the beautiful bride.

"You look great-"

"What are you doing here?" if there was something Jill learned while living with Rose and Dimitri was how to get to the point and intimidate people.

"Your husband hired me," he said shrugging. Jill stomped her foot, walking away.

"Micah!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Jill stared at her parents, mouth hanging open. How could they do this?<p>

"Oh cause you were so faithful!" Dimitri yelled.

"I was the only faithful! I could have slept with Taylor Lautner, but I didn't!"

"Are you sure you didn't?"

"Yes! Even when I found you on top of that stupid hoe!" she shot back.

"Oh you little-" whatever Dimitri was going to say was stopped by Jill.

"STOP IT! You guys said you wouldn't do this!"

"He started it!" Rose defended herself.

"She started i-"

"If you're gonna bicker, take it outside!" Jill screamed, frustrated. Rose and Dimitri looked around.

"We are outside..." Dimitri started.

"Oh, look at that-"

Jill pushed them, "Shut the fuck up, already." Her voice was low so the guest who had formed a circle around them, couldn't hear her.

Rose and Dimitri were taken outside, to the are where the cars were parked.

"You guys promised, but I shouldn't have expected any less." She shut the door and left them alone.

Immediately Rose turned on Dimitri.

"You stupid, stupid, bastard!"

"You just had to ruined Jill's wedding, huh?"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "You ruined it, just by coming."

He rolled his eyes. Something snapped in Rose and with a feral sound, she threw herself at Dimitri. Dimitri struggled with the little ball of fury.

"Stop it!"

"The hell I will!" she pounded her fists on Dimitri's, hard, chest, and in return, he gripped her wrists.

They stared at each other, while she struggled against him. He smirked down at her, her eyes turned into slits, and he kneed him on his balls. He grunted and fell, Rose jumped on him, and she sat on his stomach.

"How do you like me now?" she asked, in her sweetest voice, smiling down at him.

He didn't answer, and just stared up at her. He was looking at Rose differently. When had she gotten so beautiful? Slowly, they stood up, and once they were on their feet, he kissed her.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and inside the car, they went.

* * *

><p>Eddie's, Jill's, Micah's, Jesse's, and Tasha's mouth hung open as they saw the car moving, and the moans coming from inside the car.<p>

Rose noticed first and let Dimitri know. Dimitri crawled outside the car, unnoticed by them,and hid on the other side of the car. Rose covered herself up, opening the door.

Tasha took a step forward, glaring at her, looking for Dimitri.

"Can you have the decency to tell me where my husband is?"

"My ex husband, is trying to come up with a lame excuse for you."

Tasha looked outraged, "This is the worst behavior I have ever seen on an adult."

"Oh, Tasha! I never meant to hurt you. It was just..." Rose threw a hand in the air, "a spontaneous combustion."

Tasha pursed her lips,and stalked off, followed by the rest. Jesse looked sad, and walked away with his head bowed down. For the first time, Eddie didn't take a picture. Micah was holding Jill, supporting her, "Oh, god, mom!"

"Oh walk away Jill. Keep an eye on Vikk." She did as she was told, shocked. Rose dressed herself, and Dimitri entered the car, sitting on the front seat. Rose was laughing hysterically. Dimitri closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands.

"Did you have to do that?"

Rose giggled, pecking him on the cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I didn't get ANY reviews for the second part of By Your Side: So here's the deal. Review this one &amp; I'll upload the other one again... Deal? And well Today is my birthday! :D officially 15.<strong>

**Now if you've seen the movie "That Old Feeling" This story is a lot different from it.(: **

**Review.**


	6. By Your Side: Merry Christmas

**A/N: Not gonna be that long ^.^ I did decide to continue By Your Side, as you can see(: As to Does True Love Really Forgive: Dimitri was in advance stage of lung cancer... He didn't know this til the day after Rose left. And Do'B noticed that Dimitri died the same day as his son :D and when rose hears Dimitri's voice? She did, I decided to add some paranormal stuff(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: By Your Side.<strong>

**Summary: She's been visiting him for the last 10 years now, sitting by his side, and talking to him. She knows he doesn't belong to her, anymore. But they share something, they had something. And she can't let go. Yet, she's built the courage; this is the last time she'll ever visit him... Will he finally wake up? Or stay in his sleep forever?**

**Story of love, letting go & moving on.**

**All characters are of the same age: 29. Except for Tasha and Dimitri, who are 31.**

**And Hope, who is 10.**

**P.S. Age changes.**

**Read & Review.**

**POV: 3rd.**

**By Your Side.**

**Part II: Merry Christmas**

**Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_She stood up, not letting go of his hand. "I'll never find someone like you." A tear fell on his hand. One more diamond shed._

_She leaned down, her face near his, she kissed him, one last time on the lips. She moved her mouth near his ear._

_"Don't forget me," she said._

_She pressed one more kiss to his forehead, leaving her lips there for a few extra seconds, and reluctantly pulling away. She let his hand fall back to the white bed._

_She looked at him one more time, and walked away. At the door, she whispered, "I can't take this anymore," her tears falling like diamonds on the floor. She was still standing at the door way, her hand on the knob when she heard it: voice like velvet, soft on her skin, making her shiver._

_"Roza?" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now:<em>**

She was frozen as she stood with her hand on the doorway. Was her mind playing tricks? Her heard beating hard in her chest, to the point you could see it, she turned around, against her better judgement.

He sat there, eyes blinking fast, and looking around the white room. She leaned against the door, sliding down it, holding in her sobs. _Oh god, he's awake... _His brown eyes landed on he, sitting on the floor.

Realization came across his features; he seemed to remember what was going on, and his eyes held nothing but pain and regret.

Love.

It was there too. The undying love he had for her. But she didn't understand...

"Rose... Please, let me explain..."

She sat there on cold, white floor, of the hospital room, cold, unblinking brown eyes staring right back at him. She got up from the floor and walked towards him.

She searched his brown eyes, and whatever she was looking for, which was sincerity, she found and nodded. She looked behind her at the door.

"Please, do explain to me, why you broke my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>(5 years later)<strong>

The Christmas tree was bright and full of colors. It had ornaments made by the children, the star at the top, the gifts under it, and most importantly, the love around it that came with the children.

Hope sat in front of the tree, staring at it like it held the wonders of the world. In reality she was thinking of her father. She stared at the star, at the very top, and wondered why her mother even bothered in telling her Santa still existed; she was 15 now, she knew Santa did not exist. It was pretty obvious when she saw her mom or Aunt Lissa, or Uncle Christian sneaking in the gifts under the tree. Little Mason still believed in Santa, but he was 3 years old, and the baby of the house.

Her mother, Rose,stood behind her, in the kitchen doorway, staring at her beautiful daughter. She was 15, and she was sure soon enough she'd begin dating. She walked up behind her daughter, and sat behind her, on her knees.

"What's wrong Hope?" she asked her daughter.

Hope was startled and jumped a little at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked at her sideways.

"Just thinking about dad. I miss him, that's all."

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her daughter's long, dark, hair.

"I know, sweetie. Me too."

Both girls missed him dearly, and would give anything to have him next to them right now.

* * *

><p><strong>(2 hours later)<strong>

There was a knock on the door of their house, and Christian was sent to open the door. They greeted each other and went inside the kitchen, it was dinner time already.

Tasha, Dimitri, and their son, walked into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Hope exclaimed and threw herself at Dimitri. At hearing this from the kitchen, Rose ran out of the room, and into the dining room. She too, threw herself at Dimitri.

"I missed you," she breathed in. He kissed her temple, setting her down on the ground.

"I missed you too, Roza."

She absolutely loved the way her Russian name rolled on his tongue like a prayer.

Somebody cleared their throat behind them, it was a small sound, to which both of the turned around, and when not finding someone, they looked down.

"Dadda."

Rose laughed, along with Dimitri. Dimitri bent down to pick up his son, "Hey little man."

Rose hugged Dimitri's son, Joshua, and Tasha.

"Thank you for coming, guys."

Tasha and Joshua smiled at the beautiful woman, and put their judgement aside. Sure, she had taken Dimitri away from them, but she was a wonderful woman who loved Joshua, and loved Dimitri more than Tasha ever had.

All of them, including Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Sydney, Adrian, Tasha, Joshua, Hope,Abe, Janine, Olena, Vikktoria, Sonya, Yeva, and Dimitri's other sister, Karolina sat down for dinner, with the other teenagers; while the children went to the table designed for them.

Dimitri and Rose joined hands, Dimitri had gone away for a week, to help Tasha and Joshua out, at their new home in New Jersey.

They leaned into each other and their lips met, creating a perfect kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_"When I found out about Tasha, I panicked and my morals set in. I was happy at first, I was having a kid, something I've always wanted. I didn't want to hurt you, I swear to God, and everything I love in my life, Rose I never meant to hurt you._

_"Tasha knew what she was getting herself into. She knew I loved you more than life itself... but then Joshua was born. He became my entire life. Tasha was jealous, you know, I would stare at your picture for hours, and trace your every feature. I know that day, when you came to our house she was a little harsh, but she was defending her territory."_

_He laughed a little at that part, and coughed. Rose's love grew for him, if possible._

_"When I saw you at my doorway. Pregnant, I never thought it wasn't mine, and I decided I loved you. Always would, and that being with Tasha was only going to harm Joshua._

_"I set out to find you, against her protests. I got into the car and drove away. I was angry at her and you. I lost control of the car, Rose. I saw you at cafe, and my last thought before I completly blacked out, was you._

_"Because it's always been you, and will always be you."_

_He'd traced a line from her cheek to her jaw, she'd leaned in, for a kiss. She was a forgiving person, besides, she understood what he was saying, and why he'd done the things he had. _

_They'd been kissing for about ten seconds when Tasha burst in. They expected for her to go on a rampage, and what not. Instead she leaned against the wall, sighing, and letting a few tears roll down her cheek._

_"I give up. You two are a match made in heaven... Or somewhere."_

_Rose and Dimitri smiled at each other, knowing that now they could be together, forever and beyond._

* * *

><p>Together, they went outside to see the annual fireworks. They stood together, huddled, close to their loved ones.<p>

Only one was missing, but Rose hoped he was in a better place than this cruel world. Her best friend Mason, had died, fighting against cancer. She picked up little Mason and hugged close to her, while Dimitri pulled Hope towards him. Lissa's arm was linked with Rose's and she leaned against Dimitri.

The fireworks worked their magic in the sky.

While Rose and Dimitri worked their own magic as they shared one kiss, that silently said, "I love you."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Roza."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas indeed (:<strong>


	7. A Thousand Years: Afraid To Fall

**A/N: I kinda wanna make this into a full story...**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Summary: She's the prostitute; he's the man who's been looking for her, for years now. It's Ivan's bachelor party, at the strip club: Shadow Kissed. When he sees her, will he still want her? Does she still love him? What about all the secrets? **

**Welcome to the world of human trafficking and the Russian Mafia. **

**Rose: 21**

**Dimitri: 25**

**Ivan, Andre: 25**

**Eddie, Mason, Adrian: 24**

**Lissa, Sydney: 21**

**Mia: 20**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<br>**

She swayed her hips to the music, entrancing everyone who watched her; both women and men. She danced around the pole, twisting her body around it, as many men threw money at her, and whistled.

There was a particular group who's mouth hung open as they saw the girl; their old friend, and for one of them, lover.

Her eyes were red and not from tears, but from the weed. She was an addict, to drugs, to weed, though she only did it while working... so young and beautiful, her life was ruined. She was one of the many victims of human trafficking; lucky for her, when she was sold, she was sold to Adrian Ivashkov, the owner of the club. He cared for her and wanted her to stop this life, but she didn't. This was all she knew; all she remembered. Even with her four year old, she couldn't leave this life.

Eddie Castile, second in command to Adrian, noticed Rose was high. He cared for her, like many others at the club, and tried to help her, but all she did was laugh. She didn't believe she deserved any better than this, and it was her daughter that kept upright.

The club began closing, since for the bachelor's party, Rose, Mia, and Sydney would give a private show.

The group decided they would set Rose aside after the club closed down for the private show.

When the music stopped, it took her a few seconds to realize this, and she stopped, too.

"Hey what happened to the music!" Mia yelled at Mason, who stood by the bar, leaning against the wall.

Eddie gripped Rose's arm. "What the fuck did I tell you about smoking weed while working?" Rose yanked her arm away from him.

"Not buying? Don't fucking touch," she snapped, almost tripping, but Adrian caught her.

"Easy, you're going home, baby girl," he whispered, setting her straight on her feet.

"Adrian! I need-"

"Mason, take her home," he interrupted her.

Her eyes narrowed, as Mason took a step forward, and Dimitri spoke.

"Don't!" Adrian's eyes turned towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't take her."

"Sorry Dimitri, she's not working tonight." Mason pulled Rose along, half way to the door.

"I know her."

Everyone stiffened and stopped on their tracks as they heard his words.

"Is this true?" Mason asked Rose. She turned around, slowly, and stared at Dimitri. Her eyes were blank, as they stared at him, her face emotionless, but something flickered in her eyes. He seemed familiar, and something in her mind screamed at her, which she ignored.

"No. Sorry sweet pea, but if you've got money-"

"Shut up Rose and just go home," Adrian snapped at her, exasperated. She shrugged, smirking, tossed her hair back, and turned on her heel. With Mason at her side, she left the club.

She pushed her memories back into the very back of her head, not wanting to remember.

* * *

><p>"Did she really not recognize us?" Andre asked darkly, as they walked out of the club. Dimitri had been quiet since she left the club.<p>

Lissa shrugged, trying to hide her pain. "We need to know where she lives," she whispered. Their body guards followed them closely, looking around.

"We'll find out," Dimitri said determined.

Dimitri felt disgusting that Rose sold her body to the highest bitter, but also felt guilty about it. Nothing else was said as they got into the cadillac, and left going to the mansion.

They wanted to know what'd happen and the only way was to hear it from her.

* * *

><p>It was bright early in the morning when the banging at the front door woke Rose, Mia, Sydney, and Jill. Rose stumbled to the living room, where Sydney was wide awake, with Mia rubbing her eyes, sighing, she picked up Jill from the floor, and placed her on her hip.<p>

She walked to the door and opened it up. "No need to knock it down," she growled. It was then that she realized who she'd opened her door to. The people from last night, she recalled. Their body guards stepped in the room first, scanning it, and finally Dimitri, Christian, Andre, Lissa, and Natalie made their way in.

They looked around the apartment, it was actually a good place to live at, in a very good neighborhood, you'd think the three girls actually had a normal job.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rose didn't bother with cursing in front of her daughter, she was still half asleep, with her head on her mom's shoulder, and her arms wrapped around her neck. Their eyes flickered to the little girl on Rose's arm, and Dimitri's eyes darkened.

"Don't you remember us?" Lissa asked her best friend. Rose sighed, looking deeply into Lissa's jade eyes. It wasn't that Rose had memory loss, she just kept her memories buried.

But looking into her green eyes she remembered being with her, when they were younger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"We came to take you back," Natalie told her softly.

"Really? Back where exactly?" she snorted. Her mother died when she was 15 and she'd never known her father, not even his name, so this apartment with the girls was the only place she knew.

"Home," Dimitri spoke for the first time. Rose looked at him for the first time, and the flashbacks overwhelmed her. What was he doing here? Why couldn't she just give up on her, the way she had? They way he was suppose to, as he once said he had?

"I am home Dimitri," she spoke.

He snorted, "Selling your body?"

She felt as if she'd been slapped.

"You think this was my decision? You think I wanted to sell my body to complete strangers? I didn't, I still don't, but when life gives you lemons, you gotta make lemonade."

No one said anything, as he took a step closer to her. She tightened her grip on her daughter, while her body locked in place.

He stepped closer to her, inches between them. He cradled her face in his hands, her heart beating faster, the closer he got. He breathed her in, and she smelled just she always had, strawberries. He pressed her foreheads against hers, "I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years," he whispered to her. His breath on her face as her breath hitched on her throat.

Time stood still, as he waited for her reaction. "I don't love you anymore," she whispered, closing her eyes, and he dropped his hands back to his side, and taking a step back. She saw the pain in his eyes, but for a change it was time for him to suffer, as she had, as he had lied to her all those years ago, as she was taken away from her life.

She closed her mouth, her jaw tensed, as she tried to keep her tears in. All he did was take one more look at her, and walk away from her again.

"I think you should leave too," she told the rest. Lissa hugged her stiff body, Natalie waved, and Andre kidded the top of her forehead, all of them letting her know they still loved her.

They shut the door, and she broke into tears. Her body racked with tears, and Sydney took Jill away from her, immediately, Mia hugged her friend. The person who had saved her life so many times.

As they left, once more she felt dirty. She felt used, and unworthy. She had been beaten, shot at, she smoked, and she did drugs. Many believed she was an addict, but around her daughter, she knew how to control herself. And for all this she felt she didn't deserve the love her old life claimed to have for her.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this story is lightly based on the lyrics to Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years"... Well the song inspired me to actually write it, since this idea has been in my mind for a while. Lyrics to the song were used, now don't forget to review.<strong>


	8. Hell On Heels: New Task

**A/N: This another one that I would like to make into a full story, but as you can see, I can't seem to find any time to update :/ & this story came into mind when listening to one part of the song 'Hell On Heels'**

**Please review(:**

**Title: Hell On Heels**

**Summary: 300 hundred years ago, Rose Hathaway made a deal with the Devil. He gave her everything she ever wanted, not something he does very easily, or often. But when you make a deal with the Devil, there is a price to pay, and Rose will find out very soon, just how high the price is.**

* * *

><p><strong>300 years ago<strong> 

_The rain fell hard on the girl sitting up against the tree. She was soaked up, but didn't seem to care, or notice. She only sat there, her knees pulled up against her chest, with her arms around her body, holding herself up. There were tears running down her eyes, but you couldn't really tell, unless you looked closer, and saw her puffed up, red eyes. She would sniff every once in a while, the only sound she made. She stared ahead of her, blankly, not really seeing anything._

_With her chin on her knees, and her hands digging into the Earth, a man appeared next to her. He was wearing a dark, black suit, his eyes the color of coal, and skin white as snow. The girl tensed up, feeling the dark presence of the man. Slowly she turned around, and at looking him, she jumped on her feet, taking a few steps back._

_"Who are you?" her Turkish accent more pronounced with her fear. The man chuckled, taking a step closer to her. She took the same amount of steps back, but then she couldn't go back anymore. she was at the edge of the cliff._

_"I am your worst nightmare," he spoke softly and darkly. _

_"What do you want?" she asked him._

_"It's not what I want, its what you want," when she didn't answer he continued, "What is it that you want the most?" _

_Her thoughts immediately went to the tall, dark, handsome man, she had just lost._

_"Ah," the man said thoughtfully. "That's all you want? Even I'm not powerful enough for that."_

_His eyes flashed a crimson red, and the girl gasped._

_"Who-," she thought about it, and spoke more carefully. "What are you?"_

_His laugh gave her the chills, and the trees rattled, the floor grumbled, and the grass, all of nature turned black._

_"I, my dear am," he paused to create more effect. He stared into her brown orbs, her dark long hair, cascaded, framing her face. _

_His eyes turned completely black, and the fallen Prince spoke._

_"The Devil."_

* * *

><p><strong>2012 <strong>

The rain hit the big windows of the three room condo, the water droplets sliding down the glass, like tears.

Rose stared at the water droplets slide down the window, carefully, with a blank expression. She was leaning against the window, sideways, her right shoulder against the window, with a few strands of her dark hair hanging lose.

"Are you alright?" the voice startled Rose, and she turned her body around to face her friend Lissa.

"Uh, yes. Just thinking," she answered. Lissa's green eyes stared at her friend, not believing one word, but not asking any further questions. Rose was the type of person who could shut herself completely, and no one could get through.

Lissa turned her eyes to the blonde next to her, their friend Mia, stared at Rose, not believing her either.

Rose turned back to looking at the window and the water droplets sliding down. Rose's phone vibrated with a new text message. She walked the two feet to the coffee table, to pick her phone up.

Her screen read:

_The boss wants you. _

Rose sighed, shutting her phone off, walking over to the dining table to pick her bag, keys, and jacket up.

"Who was it?" Mia asked. Putting her jacket on, Rose answered.

"Adrian."

"What's he want?" Lissa asked. Sometimes it felt like she was in an interrogation room, with these two.

"What the fuck is this? 21 questions?" she snapped, fixing herself on the mirror.

"Sheesh, sorry," the girls apologized. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I just got called back into work," then she remembered they had dinner with Tasha's fiance,"I'll be back by dinner," she called out walking out the door and into the pouring rain. Looking out into the sky, she spoke.

"I hate my life."

* * *

><p>With dripping wet, hair, she entered Adrian's office.<p>

"Wow, Little Devil, try not to make a mess," he said. Rose set her stuff on the couch and flipped him off.

"I'm not in the mood, what does he want?" within seconds Adrian was in her face.

"He wants a little visit, downstairs."

Rose groaned, falling into the couch. Adrian tried not to remind her she was ruining his expensive furniture. After a few minutes, she got up, and went to stand by the book shelf. Pulling the handle, the book shelf moved, and a door appeared.

"So fucking cliche," she murmured pressing the code into the screen. The door slid open, and hesitantly she stepped in.

"Good luck," she heard Adrian call out to her.

Inside was nothing but rocks, with little light. She walked past the corridors, and after what seemed like forever, but was only 20 minutes, she reached another door.

She pressed the button, and climbed in. Closing her eyes, she felt her whole shake, the heat filled her body, and she felt _at home. _And in a sick way, she was.

Hell, _was _her home.

The door opened, and she was met with a pair of black eyes.

"Hello, darling."

"Hey," was all she said. Now that he was downstairs, Rose saw what he really looked like. Like people always imagined, he did have two red horns, the black eyes, but the rest of him was human, more or less.

"Adrian said you wanted something."

"Of coarse, I do. You're here to pay your debt."

Rose frowned, angry. "I already paid my debt."

He clicked his tongue,crossing his arms.

"No. I want more."

Rose's eyes darkened in anger, and her fangs slid out, "I already paid you."

He looked at her, unfazed by her reaction. The screen behind him lit up with a picture.

"There's a particular soul I want, Rose. He's especial, he's different, he's important, he's something that happens once in a blue moon. You'll enjoy him, he's quite... Tasty."

But Rose wasn't listening anymore. She stared at the screen behind him, and the man in the picture. Her heart dropped, if possible. Her fangs vanished, her eyes returned back to a warm brown, and she blinked a few times.

"Son of a bitch."

Her boss had already stopped talking, and was just watching the girl's reaction, ready for her to explode.

"That's not possible," she whispered.

"Like I said, only once in a blue moon. He's rare. And I want him."

The word left her mouth without hesitation.

"No."

The fallen Prince, enraged she had refused him, was in front of her, blocking the screen, within seconds.

"Did you just dare defy me? _Me?" _Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, along with many insults.

He jerked her chin up with one hand, so her eyes would see his. He dug his nails into her face, causing her to flinch a bit. He used the other hand to grab her by her neck.

"You will do as I say, or you lose everything. _Everything. _Understood?" Rose tried, but failed to swallow, as she stared into his dark eyes. They were a pit of black, the exact picture of what his soul was. Of what he had become.

"Yes," she managed to say. He flung her across the room, and she fell against the wall, her head cracking in the process. She used her hand to rub her neck, and she stared at him with such hatred.

Using the wall for support, she stood up. Her head was pounding like crazy, and she had a burning sensation where he had dug his nails in. She felt his poison filling her body.

The poison would not kill her, or harm her, but instead it would help her with her new task. Her powers would more stronger, her senses more enhanced, she would have less remorse, and the poison would make her a bit evil.

Exactly what the fallen Prince wanted.

He wanted the man's soul, and he would have it.

Rose limped away from the room, and hurriedly made her way to Adrian's office. Sliding down the door, she sat in the same position that she was in 300 years ago.

If she could, she would cry. She feared her new task, it would not be an easy one, nor would it be quick. She needed to prepare herself mentally, for her new battle.

She felt his poison working, as she sat there. The more it worked on her body, the less she thought about the man she would have to kill so soon. It didn't matter who he had been 300 years ago, and it most certainly did not matter who he was now. She would get it down, and would finally be done paying her debt. Little did she know, you never stopped paying your debt to the devil.

A few minutes later, she got up, and walked out of the office. Her 7 inch heels clicked against the floor as her feet hit the white tile.

She'd sold her soul to the devil 300 years ago, without hesitation.

And now she was hell in heels.


End file.
